For Now, We Shall Part
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: "I know it's hard right now Saria.  But I'm going to do my best to make the world safer again.  To make it safe for you again."


**(A/N: I'm bored...again. So here's a little something that is about Saria and Link. Very light-hearted I suppose, mostly because I don't specialize in writing romance, nor do I try to…This will probably end up as being more friendship-oriented, if anything. This takes place in Ocarina of Time, shortly after the Great Deku Tree dies.)**

For Now, We Shall Part

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when that fail excuse for a Kokiri alerted me that the Great Deku Tree, the one who takes care of us Kokiri that reside here, was no more. The news was so unsettling; I let my emotions get the better of me, once again…

I found myself sitting in my one-bedroom home, grieving for someone who was like a father to us. Yes, he was like a father to all of us, and we were his children. Never aging, never growing. I sobbed in silence, making sure that nobody else would spot me in my vulnerable condition. The next last thing I would want is my reputation to be ruined because of that thick-headed blondie.

I took a good while to just let all the sadness that was in me out. I had so much respect for the Great Deku Tree; I wanted to be just as wise and powerful as he was. I sniffled a few more times before stopping. Something had aroused my senses. I listened closely to the sound of some familiar, unsteady footsteps running across the forest.

Must be him again… What does he want now? Did he run off to let everyone else know what has happened to the Great Deku Tree? Or is he trying to cause some more trouble for the rest of us? Man, he really gets on my nerves…

I stepped out of the comforts of my home, to see that my suspicions had been confirmed. Indeed, it was Link that I saw running off somewhere again. I looked to my right and saw a line of all the Kokiri currently living here in the Kokiri Forest, walking to where the Great Deku Tree rested, presumably to pay their respects to him. I looked at each of the Kokiri, and was surprised when I didn't see one jade-haired girl walking in queue with them.

Saria…? Why isn't she with the others? Had she run off somewhere too? Come to think of it, Link sure looked like he was in a hurry… Argh! He must be trying to put the moves on that girl! No, this is unacceptable, especially at a time like this! Why I oughta…

My body was racing towards a tunnel that was usually blocked by a Kokiri on duty. But he wasn't at his post for the time being, because he was with the others. I seized this opportunity to follow Link who previously ran inside. I let out a tiny gasp, and hid for cover underneath the bridge connecting the tunnel to the other side before my presence could be taken notice of.

There he was…that damned Link, with Saria, of all people! I can't believe those two! Why? Why does everyone pay so much attention to that stupid brat and not me? I'm the one who deserves to get noticed, not him! I tried to quiet down my conscious as I the watched the on-going scene between the two.

Link was in a hurry to leave the forest. But…why? Was he so ignorant as to not even notice Saria? And yet, she looked like she had foreseen his coming…

"You're leaving, aren't you?" came her soft, gentle, yet melancholy voice.

I saw Link immediately stop in his tracks. He stood silently.

"Yeah…I am." Link's voice sounded the slightest bit shaky…

"You know, I'm really going to miss you Link. I always knew, somehow, that you were different from the rest of us…" I heard Saria say.

I watched Link turn around. He walked up to Saria and stood beside her on the bridge, gazing towards a cloudy sky.

Link was never really much of a talker, to my surprise. But hey, I wouldn't wanna go around opening my big mouth either, if I knew I'd just end up making a fool of myself. Oh wait…

"Will I ever see you again?" Saria sounded a bit hopeful, but why?

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can. But honestly, I can't really be sure…" Link told her.

I watched silently as Saria looked down in sadness. Poor thing…

"I'm sorry, Saria."

"I know you are."

"Hey, remember that one time, on your tenth birthday when we were waiting for you to come blow out all your candles, but none of us could find you anywhere? And then suddenly, out of the blue, you pop up with wearing the creepiest mask I've ever seen! Gosh, I still have nightmares thinking about that mask. " Saria started giggling.

"You have to admit, it was a great prank! You all looked like you were about to pass out!"

"Oh my gosh, I know! But I think the best part was Mido's reaction. I think he nearly kicked the bucket when you jumped out like that! It was amazing, Link!"

What the hell? Those two are making fun of me! Why Saria, why! Nobody dares mock the Great Mido!

What's this! Now Link is stepping over, and carefully wrapping his arms around her. What! Now Saria is doing the same! What's going on here?

"Aw Link, it's times like this, I think, when I love you the most." She began resting her head softly upon his shoulder.

"Me too, I think."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Link, I have something I want to give you before you go."

"What is it, Saria?"

Saria dug into her pocket for a second and pulled out a tiny, flute like object. She held it out to him, almost like an offering.

"Here. For you." Her smile seemed to warm the idiot's heart.

"Your ocarina? But Saria…You love this ocarina…Are you sure you want me to have it?" Link said, sounding as if he wasn't worthy of receiving the instrument.

"I'm positive." She nodded.

"I hope you'll think of me when you play it." She smiled.

Cautiously, Link took the ocarina from Saria's hand. His eyes look as though they're about to start tearing up. He smiles, though to me it seems a bit forced.

"You know I will be."

Moments passed by without a word. Just the two staring right through each other.

"But how will you remember me?" Link suddenly asked, cutting a knife into the ongoing silence. Saria blinked.

"You don't need to worry about that. There's no way I could ever forget about someone like you." And then Saria nodded, sounding very sure of herself. Ugh.

"Well, I can say the same to you. We've made a lot of memories together Saria. I'll always remember each and every one of them."

"And when you come back, we'll just make more, right?" Saria asked him.

"Of course. Without a doubt, Saria." Link said with sincerity. Ugh, just stop, both of you. I feel sick...

"I know it's hard right now Saria. But I'm going to do my best to make the world safer again. To make it safe for you again."

Then, a single tear fell from Saria's cheek.

"Link…"

"I have to go now, Saria." Link said. He reached over and embraced her tightly, and- softly kissed her cheek? Oh, no you don't!

"Promise I'll be back…" he whispered to her, wiping her cheek as he noticed a lone tear sliding down from it.

"Alright then Link…Please, always be careful. It's dangerous out there.

Saria's voice was a bit shaky.

Link nodded, waved a final goodbye to her, as she did to him, and crossed the bridge that lead to a foreign part of the world.

Saria watches as Link's silhouette disappears into the darkness. She sighs now, once she could not see any more of it.

So this was it.

The farewell was over. But I know Saria would not let herself be indulged in sadness, for she too, would likely try her best to help restore peace to the Kokiri Forest once more.

Saria gazes into the deep forest sky, and I watch as she closes her eyes, smirking.

"Mido…I know you're there."

**(A/N: Hmm, I was having a bit of a problem with tenses and point of views here. It was a bit tricky to get Mido's play-by-play flowing smoothly without it sounding like a point of view shift. Does it sound okay? If you guys have ideas for me to fix it, please let me know…Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed it!)**


End file.
